1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new or improved sizing device or gauge for indicating whether or not an item such as a package has dimensions that fit within predetermined specifications of length, width and volume.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Postal authorities and other delivery service providers such as couriers and the like establish limits as to dimensions and weight to establish whether an item is deliverable within a particular established category, e.g. as letter mail, as a package, parcel, or some other category and there is a recognized need to provide a sizing device that is convenient to use and can be located e.g. at postal counters to facilitate a ready determination as to the correct category of an item that is to be delivered. Such a device could also be used by freight carriers and others.
U.S. Pat. No 2,736,095 Krauss discloses a volume measuring device for use in calculating the volume of shipping containers which makes use of hyperbolic curves and related scales for indicating the container volumes. U.S. Pat. No. 4,268,967 Brana et al discloses a sizing device for packages, the device involving opposed pairs of planar walls which are slidable to vary the dimension of an enclosure.